Hello from the other side
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "Laisse-moi te regarder" supplia Thomas. "Non" souffla Newt.


Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas me laisser en cours avec ma prof de français, qui est une putain de ****. Je n'en dis pas plus avant de m'énerver encore plus, et je vous laisse avec Thomas et Newtie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par un corps chaud serré contre lui. Une main douce se posa sur ses yeux, alors qu'un torse finement musclé se collait contre son dos. Un dos finement musclé ?!

_ Brenda ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_ Ça fait vraiment plaisir, Tommy, grogna une voix rauque dans son oreille.

_ Newt ?

Thomas voulut se retourner pour dévisager son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier passa un bras sur ses hanches pour le bloquer et l'empêcher de bouger.

_ Newt ?

_ Chut, Tommy, ne bouge pas.

Il sentait la bouche de Newt contre sa nuque, ses épaules, son souffle chaud balayer ses cheveux bruns, sa main douce se posant sur sa bouche, ses doigts caressant ses lèvres.

_ Je veux te voir, murmura Thomas d'une voix suppliante.

_ Et si moi je ne veux pas ? répondit Newt, toujours à son oreille.

_ S'il te plaît, Newt…

_ Promet-moi de ne pas bouger.

Sans attendre de réponse, Newt leva son bras pour caresser le torse de Thomas, qui resta immobile, obéissant au blond.

Il ne bougea pas, savourant la caresse du jeune homme, happant l'un des doigts de l'autre main de Newt entre ses lèvres.

_ Laisse-moi te regarder, articula-t-il à nouveau, en prenant garde à ne pas blesser le blond.

_ Non… souffla Newt.

_ Embrasse-moi…

Les doigts de Newt quittèrent la bouche de Thomas pour se poser sur ses yeux, et il sentit les longues mèches blondes frôler sa joue, et le corps brûlant le plaquer sur le lit.

_ Newt…

_ Ferme les yeux, Tommy, conseilla l'intéressé, sans pour autant retirer sa main. Ferme les yeux.

Thomas s'exécuta en sentant les ongles de Newt s'enfoncer dans sa tempe, avant de retenir un soupir de plaisir quand les lèvres de Newt se posèrent sur les siennes avec passion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, enfonçant brutalement sa langue dans la bouche de Thomas.

Et tout aussi brutalement, Newt s'écarta, se rallongeant à côté de Thomas. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, avec pour seule vue le plafond, quand la voix de Newt s'éleva.

_ Ne tourne pas la tête.

_ Je veux te voir, Newt, murmura une énième fois Thomas. J'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai fait ce rêve horrible, et…

_ Si tu m'aimes vraiment, ne me regardes pas, coupa Newt en nichant son visage dans le cou de Thomas, qui le serra dans ses bras sans détacher son regard du plafond.

Les mains de Newt trouvèrent les épaules de Thomas et s'y accrochèrent, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, supplia-t-il. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Tommy.

_ Je t'aime, jura Thomas avec ferveur. Je t'aime, Newt. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il ferma les yeux avant de relever la tête de Newt pour l'embrasser ? Cette fois, rien de brûlant ou de passionné dans ce baiser, juste de la peur et un besoin presque vital.

Il s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide couler sur son visage et, sans réfléchir, ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur battant, il croisa les yeux injectés de sang de Newt. Il n'avait vu une telle folie, une telle terreur dans un regard qu'une seule fois.

« Please, Tommy, please. »

Du sang d'un rouge sombre coulant sur son front.

_ Newt !

Un corps encore chaud s'écroulant sur lui.

_ Thomas !

Thomas se redressa, le cœur battant.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar, commenta une voix douce.

_ Je sais. Juste un cauchemar, marmonna Thomas, surtout pour lui-même.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, l'encouragèrent à se rallonger.

_ Ça va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Je t'aime, Thomas.

Laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues, Thomas répondit d'une voix creuse :

_ Je t'aime aussi Brenda.

* * *

Interdiction de me tuer, surtout toi, Madeleine... Désolée, mais bon, grosse déprime aujourd'hui, et pour l'instant ça s'arrange pas vraiment, donc textes tristes à venir !

Laissez une review :)


End file.
